Noir of Blast: Prelude
by AoYami
Summary: MAINTENANCE Announcement
1. NIGHT

BLARRRRRR

Malam itu angin berhembus kencang, deru riuh saat membentur tembok kastil nan kokoh menantang langit. Langit begitu gelap, seakan para dewi malam tengah berhibernasi meninggalkan malam yang gelap tanpa ada setitik cahayapun yang menghiasinya. Rintik hujan seakan tak lagi ramah membelai bumi. Kini ia memberontak, menghujam bumi bak ribuan jarum yang berkilat tajam. Dan indahnya alunan petir yang terus menyongsong dari kejauhan menambah ramainya malam sepi yang tak kunjung berganti pagi.

Disebuah bangunan tua yang telah terabaikan, bahkan dari mata manusia, Elegan, itulah yang akan terpikirkan disamping gothic saat melihat kedalamnya. Sebuah peti batu tergolek di tengah ruangan, begitu mencolok karena benda itulah satu-satunya yang terlihat terawat di samping benda lain disekitarnya.  
Hitam, seluruhnya hitam dan dihiasi ornamen minimalis berwarna merah darah.

_Klek._

Benda itu perlahan bergetar. Jemari lentik menyusup keluar perlahan dari celah yang terbuka.

"_Ara? Ikiteru ka?"_ Suara melengking tiba-tiba menyebar memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Surai berwarna emas seakan menampilkan pesona baru saat kemilaunya hilang terletan kegelapan. Langit membelit mata itu dengan warna yang berkilau. Dan bibir yang terus menyulingkan senyum lebar seakan takkan luntur sampai kapanpun.  
Sosoknya yang indah yang bahkan sang jelaga pun tak mampu menutupi kemilau yang dibawanya.

"Ah, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan menyiapkannya segera" Sahut sosok itu lagi, tak mengiraukan kilatan tajam yang memicing kearahnya. Merah bagai darah, tatapan yang dingin, dalam dan tak berujung.

"Nn?... _Ma, haraheta ka na, Uchiha-kun_?"

* * *

**Rune #01: NIGHT  
**

* * *

Langkah kaki perlahan ku ayunkan menapaki trotoar jalan yang sepi. Angin berhembus lembut membelai kulitku yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Rasanya begitu nyaman, seakan semua itu mutlak milikku. Namun, suasana nyaman hari itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Permulaan dimana sesuatu yang akan menderaku lebih kuat dari badai apapun yang pernah terjadi di dunia.

Semua berawal saat akhirnya aku mengerti betapa gelap dan dinginnya hitam itu serta betapa menawan dan _gentle-_nya pula.

Ia berdiri di sana, dalam bayang pohon yang menaunginya dari temaram cahaya. Sosoknya yang diselimuti jelaga seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia enggan berhubungan dengan dunia. Ia menatapku tajam, matanya semerah darah, begitu kontras dengan hitam yang dipakainya, bahkan dari jauh pun dapat kulihat dengan jelas warna mawar merah yang sedang mekar itu. Ia tak bergeming, meski mata kami telah saling menatap, beradu pandang.

Cukup lama kami saling memeta bayang masing-masing, hingga kelopak matanya bergeming dan ia berbalik pergi dari naungan pohon itu bersama angin yang menuntunnya entah kemana. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, ia menatapku lagi, hanya sekilas...

"Ara? Hitam? Warna matanya hitam?" Hanya pernyataan tak sampai yang keluar dari mulutku saat itu.

Hari ini cukup ramai pengunjung. Aku menelaah ke pelosok tempatku berkerja ini. Sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang tak begitu besar, namun tempatnya yang strategis membuat tempat ini tak sepi pengunjung barang hanya seorang yang datang. Sudah 2 tahun lamanya aku bekerja sampingan di sini. Tak ada yang banyak berubah, ah memang upah yang ku terima berubah.

Ku lemparkan pandangan ke arah pintu kaca yang membatasiku dengan dunia di luar sana. Langit kemerahan, dan sang mentari sudah hilang meninggalkan singgahsananya. Masih bersisa setengah jam hingga shiftku berakhir. Menghela nafas parau aku membenarkan letak topi hitam yang kukenakan.  
"Malam ini masak ramen instan,"

"Nngh~ akhirnya selesai, ah _so_ aku belum menyampaikan pesan dari Kakashi-sensei ke Iruka-sensei. _Ma, ii kara_, yang penting aku harus segera pulang, hnn—?"

Aku melithatnya lagi. Pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam, ah tidak kali ini biru dongker menghiasi penampilannya pula. Ia di seberang sana, berjalan lurus namun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni panjangnya yang terbelah. Dia... semakin mendekat. Dan entah mengapa kakiku tak mau beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri.

Seakan terhipnotis, arah pandangku mengikuti geraknya. Aku tak menghiraukan ia yang semakin mendekat di seberang sana.. aku hanya dapat mematung tegap berdiri di tempatku semula. Dan akhirnya ia telah sebaris denganku di seberang sana. Ia berhenti. Menoleh kearahku...

Aku tersadar saat sebuah mobil melintas. Seakan aku telah mendapat kembali seluruh kesadaranku seluruhnya. Namun yang membuatku senam jantung di tempat adalah... ia benar-benar menatapku. Tatapan intens lurus kearahku.

Aku yang tak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya tergagap dan bergeming, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana" suara bas yang berdebam di gendang telingaku membuatku ternganga. Ia, pemuda serba gelap itu berdiri tepat dihadapanlku. Hanya sejengkal jarak yang tersisa di antara kami berdiri. Mata segelap malam itu memicing, menohokku. Gugup.

"Kau tuli kah?" suaa bass itu lagi.

"_N-nandesuka_?" gagapku masih belum menangkap apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku bilang, menyingkirlah,"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR_

Bersama dengan itu sebuah ledakan cukup keras menghujam tempat dimana aku berdiri. Hal itu begitu cepat, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup mata. Namun, yang kurasakan setelahnya bukanlah rasa sakit namun ringan. Seolah aku tengah dibawa terbang ke angkasa.

Ah, salah, aku memang dibawa terbang olehnya. Oleh lelaki segelap malam ini. Sepertinya tadi sedetik sebelum ledakan itu ia melompat. Tapi apakah ini normal? Ini... terlalu tinggi untuk sebuah lompatan.

"Ck, dia benar-benar merepotkan" umpat lelaki ini berbisik. Aku yang tak mengerti apa pun hanya membatu di tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian angin kencang menghujam tubuh kami. Tak pelak membuat kami terlempar jatuh ke tanah. Nyeri menghantam tubuhku rasanya sakit seperti terjatuh dari pohon, ah mungkin akan lebih sakit lagi jika pria ini tak memelukku.

"Mereka yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan senang hati takkan diterima oleh-Nya bukan?" ah, akhirnya suara pria ini terdengan jernih di telingaku."

"Sebagai hukuman atas kelancangan yang dilakukan, jiwamu akan tinggal di dunia ini selamanya, menyaksikan jiwa-jiwa lain yang terrenggut di depan mata dan menjadi sang pencabut nyawa yang tak memiliki hati, bukan begitu Hyuuga-san?" ucapnya panjang.

Saat ku dongakkan kepalaku kearah sang rembulan, sebuah lembayung seseorang berdiri di sana, tidak dia melayang. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang lembut tertiup angin, warna kulit yang pucat serta tatapan mata yang mengerling tajam dengan _orb_ putih tanpa pupil. Malaikat... tapi, aku masih hidup 'kan?

"Aku memang telah mati sekali..." sahut sang 'Malaikat' datar. Entah mengapa, sepertinya keberadaanku di antara kedua orang ini salah besar. Aku seperti kutu yang terjebak di tengah adu ketajaman mata kedua pria misterius ini. Salah pria aneh ini, salah pria... urgh terserah

"Ah, kalau begitu kau pasti utusan gereja untuk menghabisiku, hm?"  
"... well, sepertinya aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi"  
"khu, kau tahu percuma mengejarku"  
"tche aku—"

'_... tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, aku tak mengerti sepenggal kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sepertinya keberadaanku di sini benar-benar salah. Dan lagi, jam berapa ini? Oh... aku akan terlambat sekolah besok'_

"—dan cepat lepaskan _Jinchuriki_ itu sekarang" aku tersentak dari lamunan sesaatku, masih dalam posisi yang sama, tak berubah. Err huh?  
Aku tertohok saat lengan kekar yang menggelungku membawa tubuhku makin dekat dengan pria serba hitam ini.

"sayang sekali, tapi aku takkan melepaskannya" berbulir-bulir keringat seakan jatuh dari kepalaku. Makin tak mengerti aku dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan akan mengambilnya walaupun ia bukan seorang wadah"

Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa keningku, lembut. Entah mengapa nyaliku ciut dan tak berani menatap orang yang merangkulku ini. "_Jinchuriki_? Wadah?" bisikku lirih, penuh tanda tanya.

Ku membatu saat ku tegakkan leherku, langit siang bertemu langit malam. Jelaga itu seakan menelanjangiku. Ujung bibir tipisnya tersimpul, ia tersenyum dan itu membuatku hancur berkeping.

"Dan sepertinya abad ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku, hnn? Aku menemukan'nya' sekaligus mendapatkan wadah, khukhu" ujarnya lagi pada orang di seberang sana.

"Kau—" tak sempat pria berambut panjang itu membalasnya, penglihatanku di penuhi langit malam yang menenggelamkanku ke lubang tak berdasar. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.  
Dan aku menyesal telah menyadari apa yang terjadi...

_Chuuu_

_Di tengah keheningan malam, di saksikan oleh ribuan bintang, sang rembulan dan juga seorang pria berambut panjang, aku telah kehilangan ciuman pertamaku oleh seorang pria misterius yang tak kuketahui asal muasalnya dari mana._

_Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, mulai saat itu, aku tersedot dalam pusaran terdahsyat dan tak dapat keluar dari labirin itu untuk selamanya._

* * *

_A Naruto's FanFiction _ Noir of Blast: Prelude_

_Diclaimer : All Right Reserved_  
_Genre : Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Humor_  
_Main Cast: Naruto U, Sasuke U_  
_Warnings: AU, Vampfic, A lil bit GORE, Strange, ODD, typo(s) any etc..._

* * *

Special Thanks to YOU 3

Direct by Lucky Aoyami


	2. SONG

_Zraaaash_

Lagi, sepanjang hari ini hujan turun lagi. Entah sudah berapa hari semenjak aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku hari-hari yang telah kulewati terus saja bermandikan hujan. Tersenyum simpul, menelaah langit malam yang kosong dari jeruji kastil ini...

"Kejam, padahal aku merindunkan para bintang..." ujarku lirih, cocok untuk mencerminkan hatiku yang tertohok, begitu sakit. "Ah, tenang aku juga merindukanmu kok, Dewi Bulan yang cantik" segera kualihkan pemikiran absurdku dengan hal lain yang juga absurd, tak pelak senyum lebarku terpulas lagi menangggapi kebodohanku sendiri.

"Sepertinya, alam pun tahu kebangkitan kita... makanya, dia ingin memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa salah satu sudut kegelapan di bumi ini telah bangun dari tidurnya nee, Uchiha-kun" ujarku saat ku rasakan hawa dingin menusuk tubuhku yang sama di dinginnya.

"Terus, apakah kau menyesal..." akhirnya, suara bass itu bisa menggelitik telingaku lagi.

"Dengar, meski langit dan bumi bergoyah dan runtuh, aku takkan melepaskanmu dari sangkarku—" bisiknya dalam. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "Egois.."

"Kau baru menyadarinya hnn?" ah, sepertinya aku telah memancing selera humornya.

"Kalau kau inginkan malam yang cerah, tatap saja mataku, jika kau ingin hangatnya pagi hari, aku akan merangkulmu, apapun yang kau inginkan, tubuh, jiwa dan hati ini akan kupersembahkan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu" ujarnya panjang lebar tak pelak membuatku menahan gelak tawa dan air mata yang mendesak keluar sejak tadi. Jarang sekali, andaikan aku membawa type recorder maka akan kurekam kata-kata gombalnya yang bukannya membuatku tersipu tapi malah membuatku tertawa terbahak.

_Chuuu_

Ah bibir itu... akirnya bisa kurasakan kembali kecupannya.

"Maka dari itu, untuk kebangkitan kali ini, kau harus tetap dalam genggamanku, kau mengerti?"

* * *

**RUNE #02: SONG**

* * *

Suasana ruang kelas ini baik-baik saja. Sejak jam istirahat dimulai, sudah banyak siswa yang membuka bekal siangnya, ada juga yang langsung pegi ke kantin atau yang hanya berbincang-bincang dengan teman yang lain. Namun, hanya satu hal tak baik-baik saja di sana. Di barisan kedua dari belakang dekat jendela tampak seorang seorang pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak, ia tak tertidur seperti biasanya, malah kau akan mendapati muka suram dengan kantup mata yang menghitam juga wajah menciut yang tak dapat kau derkripsikan bagaimana wujudnya.

"Kau... baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya seorangg pemuda yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan alis yang terangkat sangat tinggi, menandakan betapa bingungnya ia melihat Naruto yang kusut.

Seakan frame yang terjatuh dari pakunya, Naruto menjatuhkan keningnya di atas meja dengan suara berdebam yang cukup keras, cukup membuat tiga orang temannya terkaget ngeri.

"_Nande~ mo nai~, Kiba-kun~_" balas Naruto lirih... sangat lirih...

Dengan lesu Naruto mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi dan berjalan terhuyung meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan tiga orang temannya yang mendelik tidak karuan serta dengan otak mereka yang terus saja dibayangi tanda tanya.

#

Hening, tengah malam yang hening. Tak ada suara selain pantulan suara kendaraan di balik bukit sana. Namun, di malam yang hening itu ada tiga orang pemuda yang membisu, membatu di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Kedua bibir itu bertaut, tak ada pergerakan, hanya kecupan biasa. Namun, itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto pingsan seketika, ah bahkan mati.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu terus?"

Akhirnya sebuah suara mengisi kekosongan nada di sana. Menyadarkan Naruto yang akhirnya memberontak di tangan pria yang tak ia kenal—yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya, merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Selagi Naruto sibuk sendiri dengan dirinya, pria raven yang merangkulnya itu tak juga melepas peganggannya pada Naruto. Ia hanya menyengir tajam ke arah pemuda lain di atas sana. Sedangkan yang di atas sana hanya memandang tanpa ada niat untuk membalas tatapan itu.

_Snif snif_

"Kau tahu, aroma tubuhmu masih sama seperti dulu, irama jantungmu, kental darahmu... bisa kukatakan tak ada yang berubah" pemuda _Raven_ itu berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan pela, cukup membuat Naruto tertohok dan membatu di sana.

"Kau yang disana, sampaikan pada pendeta tertinggi, ah bahkan gereja pusat, tak ada untunya untuk kalian melenyapkanku," ucap lelaki itu, ia tak berteriak, hanya berbicara dengan suara yang lantang.

"Tapi... Jangan pernah kalian tinggalkan setitik goresan pun pada mawarku" ujarnya menghakimi dengan sepasang mata merah yang menyala dalam jelaga.

"Sayang sekali, tuan _arrogant_, aku hanya menjalankan amanat yang disampaikan oleh Father," dengan kalimat itu pria berrambut panjang diatas sana sekejap menghilang.

Dan dengan cepatnya ia berada tepat satu meter di depan Naruto dan sang pemuda _Raven_. Hawa dingin malam seakan menambah nikmat rasa mencekam yang tiba-tiba saja memonopoli tempat itu. Sedikit terhentak, Naruto tak menyukai atmosfer saat itu. Entah mengapa, rasa takut menggelayuti tubuh dan pikirannya. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk mencegah apapun yang akan kedua orang itu lakukan.

Seperti, apapun yang akan dilakukan kedua orang itu akan membuka kotak _Pandora_ dalam dirinya yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Pria _Raven_ itu akhirnya melepaskan Naruto dari kekangannya. Namun, anehnya Naruto seakan tak dapat bergerak dari tempat itu, ia hanya terduduk bagaikan seekor burung dalam sangkar besi. "Tunggulah sebentar di sini"

Dan dengan itu sebuah pertarungan kilat dimulai. saking cepatnya pergerakan para pemuda itu hingga hanya menciptakan kilat kecil pertanda kalau keduanya bertemu. Naruto hanya ternganga di tempatnya, sepertinya iya memang tak perlu takut sebab beberapa kali serangan nyasar menubruknya namun tampaknya ia telah dilindungidengan sebuah selubung tak berwarna yang menahan serangan-serangan nyasar itu.

Dalam kesendirian ia yang menyaksikan pertarungan kasat mata itu dan hanya dapat mendengar dentingan serangan yang saling beradu, Naruto tertunduk dalam, kedua lutunya bergetar pendir tak dianya. Tidak, bukannya takut akan serangan nyasar yang mungkin akan melukai dirinya. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa namun hatinya melirih, berdenyut kuat seakan ingin melopat dari tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan bahkan ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana bentuk perasaan itu sendiri.

Tidak, ia menolak ini. Otot-otonya seakan kendur, kehilangan energi. Pundaknya telah jatuh, begitu pula dengan rambut spike-nya yang mulai merosot turun.

_Deeng deeeng deeeeng_

Itulah yang ia dengar, atau tepatnya seakan ia dengar. Dentingan lonceng yang menabuh gendang telinganya dengan perasaan berat yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gigi-giginya menggeretak. Jemarinya mengkantup erat dak heran kukunya meninggalkan bekas di sana. Matanya tertutup rapat dan kedua alinya bertaut erat. Cukup sudah semua kebingungan ini. Bukankah ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang seharusnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang biasa pula?

"Huh? Lagu?" bingungnya saat sebuah suara menyentil telinganya samar...

_Koko ni akasou omae no na wo_  
_Goran are ga inochi naru hi_

[**Here shall I prove your name  
Look, that is the light that will become life]**

Sedang di seberang sana, dua orang itu masih terus saja mengadu serangan. Bedanya sang Raven hanya menyerang sebagai tangkisan untuk lawannya. Dan terlihat sekali kalau lawannya itu sangat berusaha untuk membuat lutut sang Raven jatuh di tanah.

Seakan berpijak pada angin, mereka melompat, menghindar, terbang tanpa sedetikpun menyentuh tanah. Lihatlah apa yang telah mereka lakukan dengan tanah yang berada di bawah mereka. Sebuah lubang besar menganga di sana. Saking besarnya para ahli astronomi bisa salah mengira kalau itu adalah kawah meteor jatuh.

toki wo tsumugu PAURO no ne yo  
towa ni tsutau monogatari yo

**[Oh music of Paul that weaves time  
Eternally tell the story]**

Anehnya, tak ada tanda-tanda orang lain selain mereka bertiga di jalanan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Namun, beberapa suara mobil yang memental dari bukit sana bisa menjelaskan bahwa di seberang sana masih ada orang lain selain mereka, tapi tidak di tempat ini. Tidak di area pertarungan yang semakin memanas ini.

yami wo terasu chiisaki mono  
narae kare ni watashi mo mata

**[Little ones that shine down in the darkness  
Again follow him, and me as well]**

"_YAMETE KURE, FUTARI TOMO_!"

Suara melengking yang memecahkan gendang telinga itu sukses membuat kedua 'naga' berhenti bertarung. Dari atas sana dapat mereka saksikan sebuah wajah garang yang dialiri air mata yang deras.

"Cukup sudah! _Baka, baka_! Aku tak mengerti kalian, aku bahkan tak mengenali kalian!"

Bulir keringat turun di atas kepala kedua orang itu menyaksikan seorang pemuda bersurai emas yang mengamuk. Terlihat seperti... anak burung yang.

"Dan kau pantat ayam! Seenaknya saja menciumku!" Sang _Raven_ yang tadinya ingin mendekat dan menenangkannya akhirnya mundur kembali.

"Kau juga C_rossdreser_ aneh! Seenaknya saja menyerangku!" ah, sang pria rambut panjang juga kena rupanya.

"Seenaknya saja kalian menjerumuskanku ke dalam masalah kalian! Kalian tahu, aku sangat lelah dan ingin pulang! Ini sudah larut malam! Pulanglah sana ke ibu kalian masing-masing!" sejuta kata serapah dan umpatan mengalir layaknya air sungai yang deras. Sudah cukup kebingungan yang Naruto dapatkan malam itu. Sedang kedua pria di atas hanya dapat menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah mungkin?...

"Hah hah... dan, apa ini? kenapa aku menangis?" ujar Naruto lirih akhirnya. Kemarahannya mulai berkurang dinyatakan dengan suaranya yang perlahan tenggelam.

Inoritatae inochi no hi wo  
Kitaru hi made tomo ni aran  
Tomo ni aran

**[Extol the light of life with prayers  
Until the day to come, let it be with you  
let it be with you]**

** "**Hiks, dan lagi... lagu itu masih terdengar di telingaku... hik" ujarnya bingung.

Sang _Raven_ sedikit terbelalak, ia lalu dengan cepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang sibuk membersihkan air mata di pipinya dengan kasar, kesan bahwa ia tak ingin terlihat kekanakan karena menangis.

Selanjutnya, pandangan Naruto menggelap. Hal terakhir yang di didengarnya adalah...

"Bodoh, jangan mengingatnya..."

###

"Argh menyebalkan!" umpat Naruto. "Tch, kenapa aku harus bermimpi seaneh itu semalam" gusarnya lagi.

"Terserah lah, yang penting aku harus memberikan titipan Kakashi sensei... eh—?" Naruto mulai panik saat merogoh sakunya dan ternyata benda yang dititipkan padanya tak dapat ia gapai, atau lebih tepatnya memang tak ada di sakunya.

"_Uso da!_ Aku yakin kemarin aku menyimpannya di saku celana ini! Huaaaa ini gawat!" panik, Naruto hampis saja akan melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu untuk mencari benda titipan itu.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Sampai suara bass menohok tenggorokannya. Tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku dalam sekejap, wajahnya membiru dan keringat terus menajuhi pipinya. Bukan karena dalamnya suara bass itu, tapi karena... suara itu, suara yang hadir dalam mimpinya...

Suara itu, kini ada di belakangnya.

"Semalam aku lupa mengembalikannya, ah dan sepertinya kau sudah tak apa, maaf aku lancang mencicipi sedikit darahmu semalam..."

_Ckiiit_

"Arh leherku?" dengan wajah yang sangat tertegun, Naruto mendapati dua bintik merah di lehernya melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya.

"Bohong..."

* * *

**Next Rune preview:**

"Kapan kita akan mengunjungi mereka?"  
"Huaaaaa siapa kau?"  
"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya"  
"Sudah kubilang si Kuning itu akan tetap kubawa!"  
"kau... seorang Jinchuriki...?"  
"Argh Sakit—"

* * *

_A Naruto's FanFiction _ Noir of Blast: Prelude_

_Diclaimer : All Right Reserved_  
_Genre : Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Humor_  
_Main Cast: Naruto U, Sasuke U_  
_Warnings: AU, Vampfic, A lil bit GORE, Strange, ODD, typo(s) any etc..._

* * *

**NEXT RUNE: PAIN**

See You Next Week

With a piece of Feathers, Thank you for reading

Direct by Lucky Aoyami


	3. MAINTENANCE Announcement

For all readers.

With all of my precious treasures. I'm sorry for telling you this but... DUE TO MAINTENANCE chap. 3 of:

* * *

_A Naruto's FanFiction _ Noir of Blast: Prelude_

_Disclaimer : All Right Reserved_  
_Genre : Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Humor_  
_Main Cast: Naruto U, Sasuke U_  
_Warnings: AU, Vampfic, A lil bit GORE, Strange, ODD, typo(s) any etc..._

* * *

Which I announced last week ago will not update yet. I'm very sorry about this but, however in this week I've many work to do even, School's MID-term had been finished but yeah you know... so on, please gimme courage to update this fanfic as soon as possible.

I'm very sorry, this all are my faults, I'm a lazy-person after all, so feel free to blame me... HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! m(_ _)m

Regards,

Lucky Aoyami,-


End file.
